Dulce tentacion
by SPrinces
Summary: Maki ha sufrido de un pasado horrible y opresivo, sus padres eran muy estrictos y debido a sus acciones su colegio fue un infierno, ahora quiere redimirse y poder levantar su mirada para ver a los demas. Su nueva colegio traera nuevos compañeros, aventuras y puede que un nuevo amor.


Han sentido como sus temores más profundos los atormentan hasta por las noches, como esa sombra que los persigue recordándoles sus peores errores, aquello por lo que han arruinado sus vidas, eso me paso a mi, soy Nishikino Maki, hija de un par de padres que siempre me impusieron reglas estrictas que rayaban el tiranismo, siempre debía ser la número uno en exámenes escolares, era escoltada en cada viaje, siempre tener los modales correctos en una reunión ya sea formal o informal, si alguna vez no lograba llevar a cabo bien alguna de sus expectativas era castigada severamente, en algunas ocasiones me mandaban sin cenar durante todo un mes, por lo que intentaba ser lo que ellos querían. Debido a esto me convertí en una solitaria, una excluida de mis compañeros de clases, siempre la que dejaban en la esquina y que no tomaban en cuenta en nada, por una parte estaba bien, no molestaba a nadie y nadie me molestaba, eso fue hasta mi primer año de colegio, fue donde comenzo mi decenso al infierno, lo que me atormentaria toda mi vida.

-Bien Maki, al parecer estas progresando de poco a poco, si es posible quiero que charles con alguno de tus compañeros de clases, cualquier cosa esta bien, incluso un saludo te ayudara a salir de esos pensamientos negativos que estan en tu mente.- Una mujer de mediana edad con cabello castaño comentaba mientras anotaba en un expediente.

-Si, bueno, hay ocaciones en las que las personas me saludan, pero aunque han pasado 1 año desde aquel acoso que sufri, me da un poco de miedo y nervios el ver a alguien a la cara.- Comentaba Maki con su voz un poco temblorosa.

-Esta bien, eso es normal, los adolecentes suelen ser bastante crueles con las personas, no comprenden que pueden herir a alguien a tal grado que las llevan a extremos a los que no se deben de llegar, por fortuna tu haz sido un mas fuerte que esa minoria que ya no esta con nosotros. - La mujer colocaba el expediente de Maki en un archivador y volvia con la misma.

-Muchas gracias, se que lo que hice no estuvo bien y que debia cumplir con mi castigo, pero el abuso que se sufre en los colegios suele ser muy extremo, te hacen sentir como una basura, alguien que no merece vivir y que… incluso aquellos que creias que te apoyaban te dan la espalda y no dudan en hacerte vivir una pesadilla. - Maki sollozaba al recordar el infierno que vivio hace un año.

-Muchas personas sufren de abuso, incluso los adultos, es por eso que estoy aqui, para ayudarte a ti y a los demas, si es verdad que ocacioneste un gran alboroto, pero eso no significa que deban marginarte por un error, una parte buena de ti, es que lograste detenerte antes de ir a mayor, eres alguien increible Maki. Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy Maki, te veo en una semana, no olvides ir a clases normalmente y trata de socializar.- La psicologa se despedia de Maki quien estaba saliendo por la puerta en esos momentos.

Las cosas que hice no me siento orgulloza, casi arruino la vida de mi compañera por un capricho, aunque la doctora me ha dicho que ha sido una conducta "normal" para alguien con mi estilo de vida, debido al alboroto que provoque tuve que cambiar de escuela y ciudad, asistir a tratamiento psicologico por orden de la policia y pagar por los daños psicologicos a mi compañera ya mencionada, mis padren ya no me reconocen como su hija y solo pagan el alquiler del departamento a donde me mandaron, solo soy Maki ahora…

Ahora en el colegio trato de no socializar con nadie, quiero evitar los problemas y si se puede no ocasionar ninguno, tengo compañeros como cualquier otro adolecente, pero solo son compañeros, nadie a quien pueda llamar amigo, no es que me sienta sola es mejor no interactuar, si llegaran a descubrir que acose a alguien de manera enfermiza seria marginada de nuevo y eso me aterra, quiero que el acoso que recibi por todos aquellos que alguna vez llame amigos quede en el pasado, pero la culpa me sigue a todos lados. Siento mis ojos humedos, de solo recordar todo aquello, como ellos hablaban a mis espaldas, como destruian mis cosas, como sus palabras de suicidio llegaban por todos los medios, me hicieron sentir como una basura, me comporte como una acosadora y solo recibi mi castigo, logre entender que me equivoque y pedi disculpas a Yazawa, pero no sirvio de nada, ellos solo continuaron el abuso hasta que no soporte mas y decidi cortar mis venas.

Para mi desgracia, no pude cortar muy profundo y mis padres se enteraron de mis actos desvergonzados, ellos al enterarse cesaron todo contacto conmigo, me miraban como si fuera un pedazo de desecho.

Todo lo que tengo… es mi culpa, aun siento eso.

Pues… hace mucho que no escribo y que no completo nada, pero espero poder terminar esto, no lo hare tan largo, 4 capitulos a lo mucho 5.

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.


End file.
